


Among the Stars - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Jedi Order feels the hints of a possible disturbance in the Force, Castiel and several other knights are sent on a solitary mission to investigate.</p><p>Meanwhile Dean Winchester, captain of the scavenger ship The Impala, is looking for his brother.</p><p>His and Castiel's paths converge, on the Veragi trade route, on the way to the Outer Rim—which, as it turns out, is neither a coincidence, nor a good sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Asexual Supernatural Minibang story, [Among the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7044553/chapters/16021957), by Nittza.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
